Coloratura's War on Cancer
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In an effort to honor the memory of her biggest fan, Coloratura starts a fundraiser to raise money for a cure to cancer. But, the pain of losing her biggest fan continues to grapple Coloratura and once the performance is over, her emotions come out... Continuation of "Saying Goodbye to a Loyal Fan," and "Honoring a Loyal Fan."


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Coloratura's War on Cancer"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"War on Cancer."

…

That was the mantra that Coloratura was living by ever since her biggest fan succumbed to the disease. She had made a promise to honor her biggest fan's memory by doing this charity and was not going to rest until a cure was found. However, the pain of losing her biggest fan continued to be fresh and raw in her mind and even though she was performing like she had moved on, she was holding in sorrow that she would release once everything was over.

…

"Thanks for coming out as always," Coloratura said one evening to her usual hometown audience after performing at a nightclub in Manehattan. "Before I end my weekly performances tonight, I just want to tell you all about a charity that I am starting. It's to honor my biggest fan, Double Clef."

A light murmur fell upon the small audience gathered as they looked at a large picture of Coloratura's biggest fan at the far left corner of the stage with a medium sized bucket at the base of it.

"As some of you may know, Double Clef was a filly who died of cancer six months ago," she continued, regaining the attention of her audience. "She was my biggest fan and I was there when she passed away. Ever since then, I have tried to come up with a way to honor her memory."

Coloratura then looked down to her fillyhood friend, Applejack, who had come out to watch her perform and support her. The farm pony from Ponyville smiled warmly at her friend's reasoning for the donations.

"When do you think you'll start this charity, Rara?" asked a male pony audience member. "We're all more than ready to donate to your cause."

"That's very nice of you," said Coloratura, slightly touched by the dedication of her audience. "I will be starting this charity drive at the start of my next tour. The donation will be two bits each and with every bit you donate, we can get a little closer in trying to find a cure."

Another round of applause occurred and audience members began approaching the bucket, dropping bits of money into the bucket. Seeing this brought immediate satisfaction to Coloratura and by the time the rest of the audience had finished donating, the bucket was filled.

"Golly, Rara," remarked Applejack as the two Earth pony mares looked at the bucket. "They sure were willing to pay up. In fact, this is a really nice way of honoring your fan. In fact, how have you been holding up since she died?"

"It's been hard to say the least, AJ," sighed Coloratura, walking over and sitting back down at the Nightclub's piano. "I'm still having a hard time seeing her die in front of me out of my mind."

"Well, it will take time, Rara. We've all been there at least once in our lives, myself included. When my folks died, it wasn't because of cancer, but it was hard nonetheless. Ma died after giving birth to Apple Bloom and Pa…well, he just lost the will to live after that. He basically died of a broken heart. I didn't cry because I needed to be strong, Rara."

With each word Applejack spoke, Rara began to further think back to that moment when Double Clef drew her last breath and how her grief consumed her. At the same time, she began to develop a sense of respect for her friend and how she was able to go through the grief.

"Wow, AJ. I had no idea," gasped Coloratura, amazed at what she heard. "Didn't Sweet Apple Acres do any fundraisers or something?"

"We did recently after learning the truth about our parents and we raised enough money to keep the farm going in their honor. In fact, we've even considered naming a part of the farm in their honor. Maybe you could name something in Double Clef's honor."

Coloratura gave this suggestion a lot of thought. Naming something in honor of Double Clef was something she never really considered.

"But, what could I name after her, AJ? There are plenty of places in Manehattan that are already named after famous musician ponies."

"It doesn't have to be in Manehattan, Rara. Wasn't there a spot anywhere in Equestria that Double Clef liked? A place where she saw you in concert? In fact, where did you first meet her?"

"It…it was at another festival similar to the one in Ponyville, but in Baltimare. I was doing a charity concert honoring those affected by the Manechester bombing and that's where I saw her. She was in a homemade Countess Coloratura costume and I just fell in love with her. We hit it off and after my concert was over, we spent a great deal of time together, almost about two hours. In fact, I even was invited into her home."

"She invited you into her home?" cried Applejack, her voice filled with surprise. "How did it feel?"

"It felt…like two friends spending time together," continued Coloratura, reflecting on those moments she had with Double Clef. "Double Clef wasn't just any fan, AJ. She was almost like a little sister to me. She was destined to follow in my footsteps, with a voice similar to my own. But, before I could get a chance to mentor her, I had to go on another tour and when I came back…"

A small tear came down Coloratura's face as she turned around to look back at the picture again.

"…she was diagnosed with cancer."

Applejack then walked over to the piano and consoled her friend.

"I never got that chance, AJ, to be her mentor. There may be plenty of young fillies who would want to be like me, but I will never find anypony like Double Clef."

"I'm going to be brutally honest about this, Rara," replied Applejack, taking her hat off in respect. "But, you are making this sound like you are angry that Double Clef was taken from you at such a young age."

…

"Because I am angry, AJ," cried Coloratura, tears flowing down her face. "I'm sad and angry that she died at a young age. I'm sad and angry that I never got the chance to mentor her to become like me. I'm sad and angry that I will never get the chance to one day see her perform."

Briefly, Coloratura broke down sobbing and Applejack knew that her friend still needed to find her healing process and this charity drive that Coloratura was doing would give a sense of closure.

"Rara," whispered Applejack, throwing a foreleg over her friend's shoulder. "I want you to listen to me. I've learned a long time ago that my folks' spirits never leave, even after their bodies turn to dust. Double Clef was probably in that audience tonight seeing you perform. I know it won't erase the pain of losing her, but it will give you some hope that one day you will see her again."

"You're…you're right, AJ," sobbed Coloratura, once again looking back at the picture of Double Clef. "But, but I miss her, AJ! I miss her!"

Throwing herself back into Applejack, Coloratura continued to sob her heart out as Applejack looked up to the ceiling of the nightclub.

"Ma, Pa," whispered Applejack. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I ask you to try and give Coloratura all the support needed to help her get through this rough period of her life. And…if Double Clef is with you, tell her that Coloratura has been thinking of her. Can you do that for me? I love you both and I miss you."

Applejack then looked back at the donation bin with all the bits inside of it. She knew that Coloratura had made it her own personal mission to travel around Equestria and collect money that would one day find a cure for the disease that took a young filly's life way too soon.

"Rara," Applejack said, softly. "I'm going to help you through this every step of the way and we will honor your biggest fan's memory by saving lives from this disease…this cancer."

…

THE END


End file.
